The Deal
by Loner16
Summary: Lumina and Jack are having issues with their teenage daughter, Lily. All she wants to do is farm, but Lumina has other plans for her daughter. What will they do? Oneshot!


**I lay in bed with my feet up against the wall. I was moping again. It was the beginning of fall with the leaves starting to change, but not falling just yet. My name is Lily, not really fond of my name truthfully. If I could choose my own name it would be something tomboyish; like Korey. But I had no say my mom, Lumina, chose the name after her favorite flower. **

**If your asking why I'm moping it's because my mom and I just got out of an argument. My dad, Jack, didn't know whose side to choose. Well the argument had to do with interest, like playing an instrument, or sport. In my case it was farming. I've been living on a farm all my life and it's basically all I know how to do; besides singing. I do often sing while I work too. The animals enjoy it. **

**Well my mom thinks I've been to busy with farm work that I really don't know anything else about life. It made me mad that she accused me that I don't know what's what in life. She **_**tried**_** to teach me how to play the piano when I was four but it didn't turn out so well. That was ten years ago, and now I really know what I want to do in life. Take after my daddy's farm. He works so hard in making it great that his pride rubs off on me. **

**So when I turned nine he started to let me help out. Little chores that is. Like watering the crops and collecting the eggs. I didn't mind at the time, and neither did my mother. But now my dad's letting do a lot more things, such as cleaning out the barn, tilling the field, and herding the animals. This is making my mom a little worried. She said that's all I think about lately, and I will be to focused on farm work that I'll forget everything else that life has to offer. At this statement I got angry so I stood up for what I thought was right. My mom and dad took it as rebelling and sent me here. Which is how I ended up in this position.**

**I rolled off my bed, and brushed my long chest length hair out of my face, which was neatly tied up in a pony tail. I needed to get out of the house for a while, to clear my head. I walked out of my room into the living room to find my mom sitting on the couch reading her favorite book, Confessions of a Loved One. ( Just made it up) Honestly it was my favorite one too. I've already read fourteen times. She set the book down to look up at me. I froze, there was no way I was getting out of the house now. **

**Her brown eyes softened as she looked at me. I was confused more than anything until she spoke in her feminine voice.**

"**Lily, come here," she said patting the seat next to her. Beckoning for me to come and join her I willingly stalked to her side and sat down. She smiled at me with a reassuring smile. It made me feel a little better knowing that she wouldn't yell at me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to her; so that my head was placed into her neck. She used to hold me like this when I was littler and there would be thunder storms. I wasn't to worried about the thunder as I was the lightning. I felt safer in my parents arms. "I'm sorry Lily," she said out of the blue. I removed my head to look at her face.**

"**For what?" I asked.**

"**I never knew farm work meant so much to you. I just think you should surround yourself with more cultural activities. I hear you sing in the shower sometimes. You're really good," that remark caused me to turn red.**

"**Mom! You listen to me in the shower?!?" she let out a soft giggle. **

"**It's hard not to Lily, you have such a gifted voice," this made me feel good. I hugged my mom as a thank you. But a question still lingered in my mind.**

"**Mom…..am I still aloud to help dad out on the farm?" I couldn't help but ask farming is my passion. She bent forward and kissed the top of my head before replying.**

"**Of course Lily," she said with her one of a kind smile.**

**Finally I can do what I always felt was right to begin with. My dad was pleased to hear that me and my mom set everything right. I'm happy too. I also made a deal with my mom that night. I would sing what ever song she wanted every time we went to visit great Antie Ramona. She would accompany with the piano while I sang, but she would have to stop listening to me sing in the shower…..**


End file.
